He has a heart
by Eraman
Summary: My story for Evanne Taylor's fluff-contest. I hope I got the fluffy feeling. I've never written a fluff before. This one is brotherly fluff.


He has a heart

Everyone always said his heart was cold and dark since the day he was born. *snort* Then they'd never seen him for what he really is. Or rather… what he really was. I saw him… I saw it every day. If I'd walk up to another Jellicle, one of those who never saw it, they would laugh at me and call me crazy. But I know it's the truth and so does the cats closest to my heart. I'm not even sure if you're going to believe me but I have to tell you the truth. The truth about Macavity the Hidden Paw.

You see Macavity is really my older brother, then why would he be attacking the Jellicles if his brother is one of them? Don't ask me or my brothers because no one knows that… not even him. Macavity isn't my only brother I have three well actually four. Three by blood and one adopted. My brothers' names are Macavity, Tugger and Mistofelees. Yeah the little conjurer… ever wondered why Tugger is the one singing about him? It's because he's so pride of being his older brother. I did mention my adoptive brother right? Well his name is Alonzo and I can tell you one thing. From the first time Mac got a look at the guy he got a big brother connection with him. I have to admit it was hard to not like the fluffball. Oh yeah we may be the same age him and me but he was smaller than me then and all fluffy fur. I tell you it was more a grey fluffy ball with eyes.

Anyway our father Old Deuteronomy had found him in an alley by his mother and father's dead bodies. Sad I know and it left deep wounds in his heart. We couldn't connect with him… until Mac took time to talk to him. He didn't waste time either. That first night he went out to look for him.

"Oh here you are", Macavity grinned as he saw the fluffy kitten. "How did you get up here? Munkustrap can't get up here and he's as old as you."

"…"

"What was that I couldn't hear it Alonzo?"

"I said go away."

"I don't think so."

"Please leave me alone Macavity. Why can't you do that?"

"Because I was worried you might feel sad", Macavity sat down beside him.

"Wouldn't you when you parents just got murdered?"

Macavity sighed and looked at the sky. They sat their in silence for a moment.

"Sometimes", Alonzo began but then trailed off.

"Sometimes what ?"

The kitten sniffled as tears formed in his eyes. "Sometimes I talk to the stars and hope mommy and daddy will answer."

"Huh?"

"Mommy and daddy always told me", Alonzo looked up at the stars eye sparkling with unshed tears. "…that if you die and have left a kitten behind you'll become a star in the sky that will protect and guide it through life. And if the kitten talks to you… you can always answer." He looked at his paws and hot tears started to fall. "But why aren't they answering me?"

Macavity's heart went out to the little kitten and he pulled him into a hug.

"Now listen Lonzie did they mean if a kitten is left alone?"

"But I am alone", Alonzo cried into Macavity's chest.

"No you're not. You got me and dad and Tugger and Munkustrap. Don't think I haven't seen you two play. You're like twins… well you're fluffier."

"I'm not fluffy", Alonzo said and glared at him through his tears.

"Alonzo you look like a hairy grey ball."

"I'm not grey either… I'm just…dirty."

"What you mean father didn't clean you?"

"No…"

"Okay little one", Macavity rose and lifted the kitten. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"Now when I think about it I rather stay here." Alonzo tried to get loose.

"Oh no you don't."

Getting Alonzo in the water was harder than Macavity thought but finally he made it. The water went dark as soon the kitten touched it.

"Whoa you really are dirty", Macavity grinned and started to wash him and blinked in confusion. The grey fluffy kitten wasn't grey and fluffy at all. Just like he said. He was white with black patches and his fur was just as fluffy as any kittens.

"I never thought you'd be white and black", Macavity said.

"I'm a Jellicle ain't I?"

"Ain't isn't a word."

"Yes _mum_."

"Hey!"

"What you are too", Alonzo grumbled as he sat in the water with his arms crossed over his chest. Macavity just shook his head and dried the kitten.

"All nice and clean", he grinned and noticed that the kitten was looking at the stars again. He followed his gaze and saw two shiny stars he'd never noticed before. "You know why they don't answer you Lonzie?"

"No…"

"Because they know that you're not alone", he hugged the kitten to him. "And you never will be. Even if they're gone they still exist."

"In the sky?"

"No silly… in here", Macavity put a paw on his little brother's chest.

"Thanks Mac", Alonzo grinned softly and Macavity grinned in a mischievous way. "What?"

"Tag you're it", Macavity said and darted off.

"Hey no fair!" Alonzo hurried after him and they played for a while until Jenny told them to be quiet and go to bed.

In the den the brothers shared the other three had been exited to see the new Alonzo. When they were about to sleep Munk, Misto, Tugger and Macavity curled up together while Alonzo lay down further away. With a grin Macavity grabbed his tail and pulled him into the ball of fur that was the sons of Deuteronomy. As soon as he joined the heap Misto and Munk cuddled up to his side so they were all tangled.

"See", Macavity whispered to him. "You're not alone."


End file.
